First Kiss Stories
by SheDreamsinSlash
Summary: Kurt tells the story of their first kiss. The only problem is that Puck has to tell it too.


Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, no matter how dearly I wish it were.

A/N: I just really like Purt stories.

* * *

New Directions was gathered in the music room as usual, 3:30 on Thursday afternoon. But for the first time the club was not gathered around Rachel Berry nor was it centered on Mr. Schuester. Today, sitting in front of the piano was Puck and Kurt.

Kurt sat primly, black coat buttoned, gingham scarf artfully draped, and conductor's cap cocked to the side.

Noah Puckerman reclined, denim clad legs comfortably set apart, t-shirt practically busting off his ripped chest, and letter-man jacket providing a stark contrast to the black clad boy next to him.

"All right," said Mr. Schuester entering the room. "We're going to start off with an announcement from Puck and Kurt… then we're going straight to work on the routine. Take it away guys."

Mr. Schuester sat amongst the students on the short risers facing the piano.

"You may have heard a rumor going around that Puck and I are involved. And we've come to set everything straight."

Puck snorted, receiving a punitive glare from Kurt. Puck quickly schooled his features back into disinterested badass mode.

"Anyway, Puck and I are here to confirm that we are indeed seeing each other."

The room erupted in a roar of gossip. Mercedes could be heard saying "I knew before all you fools."

"Ladies and gentlemen, there's more," Kurt said, somehow projecting across the voices. "We're going to tell you how this came about."

Puck rolled his eyes. He had just wanted to say it and move on, but Kurt was set on his dramatic flourishes.

"About a month ago, I was walking home from football, because as you know my car was taken away by my father. He found my tiara collection in my hope chest, and it was gone."

"Yes, you're car is gone. You're going to have to get over it soon," Puck said.

Kurt shot such a glare at Puck that even some of the club members felt reprimanded.

"Anyway, I was getting ready for my walk home, when Karofsky and his minions found me. It was the first real violent attack I had ever faced."

"Did you report it?" asked Mr. Schuester, looking concerned for his student.

"My father took care of all that. Thank you for your concern. As it was, I was rescued after only about three punches by none other than Noah Puckerman. He has a truck, and he drove me home. But on the way home, I became very emotional and started to cry. So when we got to my house, he came around to my door and held me."

Kurt looked over at Puck, who was grinning softly. And it was a beautiful smile of tenderness, no trace of ulterior motive. Kurt liked that smile best.

"I was incredibly moved by the embrace. So much so, that I kissed him. And instead of pushing me away, he kissed back. And we've been together ever since."

Kurt smiled, having finished his story. Puck was looking at him, like he was crazy.

"There was… I guess you probably don't remember." Puck mumbled.

"Don't remember what?" Kurt was smiling in a such a way that the club could tell he was trying to cover up his discomfort at Puck's statement and was failing miserably.

"The first time I kissed you." Puck said, looking at him. "I guess you were too drunk."

"Guys, I don't want to hear about underage drinking. It's really destructive, and I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Mr. Schuester said, standing.

"Did you forget something in your office, Mr. Schuester? You could run and grab it, while they tell the story," Rachel said.

Rachel would want to hear a gay love story. Then again, most of the club members were in a state of shock and Kurt's story had not quite numbed the disbelief.

"Uh… I guess. But when I get back, we are going to practice like we've never practiced before." Mr. Schuester said. "Ten minutes."

Mr. Schuester walked out of the room, closely watched by the members. As soon as the door closed, everyone looked expectantly at Puck.

"All right. So this one time…"

_The party was loud and raging at only nine at night. All of the football players were there celebrating their first victorious game. All thanks to one Kurt Hummel. _

_Kurt Hummel who, being completely out of place, was currently drinking his fifth wine cooler. And singing to himself in a dark corner. That's where Puck saw him. _

_And spur of the moment went to go see how Kurt was doing. He would congratulate the little kicker, and then find a hot girl to make out with. _

"_Hummel," Puck had called. _

_The boy had turned around, looking wildly for the voice. _

"_I'm right here," Puck had said, leaning against the wall in front of the boy. _

"_Hi, Puck. You look even hotter when I can see you twice," Kurt had giggled. _

"_There's only one of me," Puck had to clarify. "But this one is hot." _

_Did he just use a pick up line on Kurt? _

"_So hot," Kurt murmured, planting a hand on Puck's chest. _

"_What are you doing there?" Puck had asked, looking down at the hand. _

"_I'm thinking about kissing you," Kurt giggled, trailing a finger down Puck's chest. Puck had caught Kurt's hand but didn't turn it away. _

"_You'd like that wouldn't you?" Puck had dared him. _

"_Very much." Kurt had started to lean a little further into Puck. _

_So Puck took the next logical step, and kissed Kurt. A little at first, gentle lips together. A little pressure here, a hand on the boy's hip. Kurt was more than eager to please and opened his mouth to Puck. So Puck had taken the invitation and slipped his tongue in. _

_All my Single Ladies, All My Single Ladies _

_Kurt had pulled back and started to scramble in his pockets. _

"_I can't find my phone," Kurt giggled, turning around. Puck tugged it out of his back pocket. _

"_Thanks beef cake," Kurt laughed as he opened the phone. "Hello?" _

_Puck had taken the opportunity to mess with Kurt. He nibbled on Kurt's neck, as he tried to hide the illicit actions taking place. _

"_Hi…mmmm… Mercedes," Kurt said, trying to push Puck away. Puck just trailed his lips higher to nibble on Kurt's earlobe. "I'm at a p-p-party…. Just a couple…. Can I call you…. I don't feel too good…" _

_Kurt thrust his phone into Puck's hand and proceeded to throw up in a potted plant. _

Every glee club mouth was open, yet there was curiously no sound.

"That's what was going on when I called you? Why didn't you tell me?" Mercedes demanded.

"I thought it was bad when I walked in on them this weekend." Artie said. "But that had to be weird for you."

"What happened this weekend?" asked Tina.

"It was after the Sectionals after party. I was heading back to my room at the hotel, when I heard a noise inside the room. I figured Kurt was already in the room. So I unlocked the door and went in. And saw them…"

"You should have seen your face," laughed Puck.

"You could have knocked," Kurt suggested, checking his nails.

"Is that why you told us? 'Cause Artie caught you guys… doing stuff?" Finn asked.

"Doing stuff meaning we were making out… on my bed… then yes. That was the impetus for this meeting." Kurt declared.

Kurt was blushing so red, that Puck reached over to take his hand. "I'm sorry you found out about that kiss this way. But it's why I didn't really resist when you started kissing me that time. Yours is a better first kiss story anyway."

"But that's not really our first kiss. It's a lie." Kurt said softly.

"You're both wrong." Mercedes said, stepping to the front. "You don't remember this story, because we were little. But it happened a little like this."

"I was just a little girl, seven years old, when I learned what a homosexual was. Thanks to this boy right here," Mercedes pointed at Kurt, "and this boy right here."

Puck looked at Mercedes' forefinger like it was an object never before seen.

"I'm not gay; I'm bisexual." Puck stated, pushing away her finger.

"I didn't say you were gay. I was trying to set the exposition." Mercedes said, with a dramatic eye roll. "I was seven years old, and I had begged my mom to take me to the playground. And we went. I was swinging on the swings opposite the sandbox."

"Under the big oak tree?" asked Kurt.

"Yes. And as I was swinging, I saw two boys. One in the sandbox, one sitting on the side, legs crossed at the ankles. I saw them talking, and one of the boys drew something in the sand."

"What did he draw?" asked Artie.

"Well, I didn't know because I was singing. But I heard a voice call, and a dark haired boy leaned over and kissed the other boy on the lips."

"The boys were Puck and Kurt?" asked Finn.

"Why don't I remember this?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I walked over to you. And in the sand, I saw a heart with the initials N.P. and K.H. And I asked you if you were N.P. or K.H. And you said, 'Kurt Hummel.' That's when we first met. I asked if you wanted to play with me, and you said 'Just don't get me dirty.' I laughed, and we played for a little bit. Then your dad came over to get you."

"I know why I don't remember," Kurt said softly.

"You were seven years old when your mother passed away. I didn't see you for months. But when we met again, oh, weren't we just the best of friends?" Mercedes gave Kurt a giant hug.

"What about me?" Puck asked bluntly.

"The next time we saw you, you were a bully. If I hadn't seen those initials, I never would have remembered it was you. So I just kept it quiet until now." Mercedes ended.

"It's like… destiny," Kurt sighed dreamily.

"Looks like," Puck muttered. "Now can we move on?"

"You guys all finished up with story time?" Mr. Schuester said, poking his head in.

"I believe we've covered the basics." Kurt announced.

"All right, let's start with 'Don't Stop Believing,'" Mr. Schuester said, clapping his hands.

**Epilogue**

"I don't know how I feel about this," said Kurt, hands outstretched before him.

A little while ago, Puck had arrived to take Kurt on a night time date. He had promptly blindfolded his boyfriend, stuck him in a car, and drove him somewhere in Lima.

"It's just a little further," Puck whispered in his ear. He was guiding the boy by his hips from behind him. He was walking him a little to get to the spot where he wanted to take Kurt.

"You ready?" asked Puck, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.

"Yes," Kurt breathed.

Puck removed the blindfold, revealing a giant oak tree over a sandbox facing a swing set. Kurt gasped as he saw a heart traced into the sand with the letters K.H. and N.P.

"You are so sweet," Kurt gasped, hugging his boyfriend.

"It gets better," Puck said, turning him to the tree. Kurt saw their initials carved into the tree there too. "I wanted something more permanent than a drawing in the sand."

Kurt kissed Puck softly. Puck showed Kurt around behind the tree where he had stashed a picnic basket. He laid out the blanket for Kurt, and they lay looking at the stars between the leaves of the tree.

"Look, a shooting star!" Kurt pointed. "Make a wish."

Puck closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he grinned.

"Got what I wanted."

THE END


End file.
